1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to welding. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel welding jig and welding process for planar magnetic components.
2. Description of Related Art
Compared with the traditional transformer, a planar magnetic component, such as a planar transformer, employs a material such as a single layer or multilayer printed wiring board (PWB) or copper foil to replace copper wires found in the traditional transformer. The wires in the planar transformer actually are planar conductors, and the current tends to flow at the edges far away from the center but totally passes through the conductor, so that a high current density can be obtained. In addition, the magnetic core applied in the planar transformer has a small volume, large area and flat shape, thereby achieving a good heat dissipation effect and obtaining a high efficiency. Furthermore, the planar transformer has the advantages of a compact structure, good coupling effect, small leakage inductance, excellent insulation performance and the like, so that the planar transformer conforms to modern trends of product miniaturization and high power density. As a result of these advantages, the planar transformer has been applied in many fields.
FIG. 7 is a front view of a PIN needle for a planar magnetic component in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 7, the PIN needle 73 in the prior art is formed in a straight columnar configuration. The method for fabricating the planar magnetic component using the PIN needle in the prior art generally includes providing a semi-finished planar magnetic component and then inserting the PIN needle into a PIN pin of a PWB of the planar magnetic component, after which this assembly is placed into a jig. Thereafter, the junction of the PIN needle and PIN pin is soldered at the front and back sides of the planar magnetic component using a soldering iron. This is repeated for a plurality of PIN needles and PIN pins, in which only one end of one PIN pin is soldered at a time for each soldering operation. Finally, the unnecessary part of each PIN needle is cut off. Such a method for fabricating the planar magnetic component has at least the following disadvantages:
1) Manual soldering using the soldering iron is time-consuming, and only a small operating space is provided for this operation.
2) Manual soldering using the soldering iron is performed only on one end of each PIN pin at a time. This reduces the speed of the production line.
3) Manual soldering is performed by a human which increases labor costs.
4) During the cutting of the PIN needles, the solder on the PWB may crack. This may be the source of quality problems in follow-up processes.
In view of the above, those in the industry are endeavoring to design a welding jig and welding process for planar magnetic components in a manner that results in a reduction in manufacturing time and labor costs associated with the PIN pin welding process of the planar magnetic component, and also that eliminates quality problems associated with the cracking of solder on a PWB.